


A Devil's Deal

by TheGirlyDJ



Category: Constantine (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Constantine is so done with this, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Grey Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Harry Potter, Selective Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlyDJ/pseuds/TheGirlyDJ
Summary: She was born thousands of years ago, she was eleven years old. She was the sister of Death's children, she didn't have any family. She had been trapped and forgotten, so had she. They were different and the same all in one. They were Soul Sisters, Master and Servant, Summoner and Creature. Bound together by Magic and Love and Understanding they would bring those who had wronged her to Justice. Even if it meant pulling people who may or may not deserve it to Hell with them.





	1. Chapter One

She didn't know why they had taken her with them, but she did know she hated it. She hated the pristine white walls of the church, hated how the priest babble on and she hated the people who had brought her here.

So at the first chance she got, she left. Not like they would notice away.

She walked through the church, bordely looking around until she got to the graveyard at the back.

Here, she looked around at the beautiful gravestones that decorated the ground, taking in the peaceful atmosphere.

Until she fell through the ground, that is.

She landed with a thud, breath getting knocked out of her in the process.

She laid there for a bit, trying to process what just happened when she heard it.

_"...Please."_

She stiffened.

"H-Hello?"

_"... Help… Me."_

The voice sounded so weak, so  _desperate_. She couldn't ignore it, so she followed it.

She walk through the dark stone corridor, following the sound of the distinctly female voice that seemed to come from inside her head.

After walking for what seemed like hours, until she finally came to the end.

She stared into the darkness as she placed her hand on the cold stone she knew was in front of her.

"What do I do now?!"

_"...Blood."_

She frowned in confusion.

"Blood?"

_"...The door… Needs blood… To open."_

Her confusion cleared when she heard that.

"Oh."

She took her hand of the stone, taking the knife she had stolen from her uncle out of her pocket, flicking it open and running it over the palm of her hand, drawing blood.

Her pain tolerance was much higher than it should have been thanks to her so called 'family'.

She placed her now blood soaked hand on the stone.

Almost instantly, what looked like an elaborate pentagram began to shine a bright, bloody red on the wall, forcing her to shield her eyes with her other arm.

When the light died down enough, she removed her arm, blinking a couple of times to get used to the light.

The wall began to split, making her remove her hand and look at the wall in wonder.

_"...Come."_

The voice didn't sound threatening, more like weak and tired, so she did as it asked.

The door closed behind her, making her whip around as the only source of light disappeared.

Torches began to light up on the walls of the run, casting a golden light in the dark room.

She looked around.

The room was the size of a ballroom, with six stone pillars holding the unseen ceiling up. The walls of the room was decorated with countless symbols, most of which she didn't recognise. But it was what was in the center of the room that caught her attention.

It was a woman. Surrounding her was a pentagram identical to the one that had been on the door, only much, much bigger. She was kneeling, only her knees weren't touching the ground, but rather suspenden a little above it. This was due to the thick shackles around her wrists, two long chains holding her arms spread to the sides above her head, thereby also keeping her knees above the ground. She was only wearing a top that only covered as much as a bra and a pair of very short shorts, her long crimson hair almost touching the floor because of her slumped position, as much as the chains would allow anyway. There was shackles around her ankles as well, attached to the floor. A thick metal collar around her throat, also attached to the floor. Dried blood could be seen on her chin and on the floor around her.

She stared at the gruesome sight before her, unable to move as she took in the cruel way the woman had been chained, because the fresh blood dripping steadily down her arms, throat and coming from her ankles indicated something was going straight through her limbs. Probably some type of rod to make sure the woman couldn't just take of her restraints.

The woman took a rasping breath, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth as she did, lifting her head a bit and allowing her to see her blood-red left eye, the right covered by her hair.

"...So."

She jumped, surprised the woman could speak.

"You came. I didn't think you would."

She nodded hesitantly.

"Y-You needed help. I couldn't just do nothing."

The woman seemed to study her, before she gave her a soft smile.

"What is your name, child?"

She blinked, before she hesitantly answered.

"I… Don't know. All I've ever been called is 'Freak' or 'girl'."

The woman frowned, anger flashing in her eye before it disappeared, her smile back in place.

"Well then, why don't I give you a name?"

She thought about it for a bit. On one hand, she had only meet this woman a few minutes. On the other, she had always wanted a name…

"...Okay."

The woman's smile changed to a grin.

"Excellent. How about… Adriane?"

She pondered it.

"Adriane…"

The newly named Adriane smiled.

"I like it."

"Good."

She looked at the woman in curiosity and worry.

"What's your name Miss? And… Why are you down here?"

The woman gave her another smile.

"My name is Twilight Morningstar, little one. And as for why I'm down here…"

The smile on the woman's face changed to a smirk.

"I'm the daughter… Of The Devil."

* * *

She looked at the little witch in front of her as what she just said sank in, watching with some amusement as her bright green eyes widened, not in fear as she had expected, but in wonder.

"Really?"

The curiosity in Adriane's voice was clear.

She smiled.

"Indeed, Adriane."

The girl nodded, seemingly accepting her answer.

"What can I do?"

She blinked.

"What?"

"You needed help right? What can I help with?"

She stared at the girl, before answering.

"You can free me. But, why would you help me? I'm a Devil, the Root of all Evil, the Torturer of the Damned, the Heir to the Throne of Hell. Why would you help something like that?"

There was no anger or mock in her voice, only curiosity.

The girl looked at her with determent eyes.

"I don't care. I'm a Freak, an unnatural thing that doesn't deserve to live. Nobody cares about me. You gave me a name and you're just as unnatural as I am. I don't want to just leave you here. Besides, I don't know the way out."

The girl grinned at her cheekily at the last thing.

She was shocked. Shocked at how this little girl, who couldn't be more than five at most, called herself a freak.

Then she gave a weak chuckled.

"If that is how you feel, then so be it."

She looked at the little girl with a serious look.

"I need you to sell me your soul."


	2. Chapter Two

Kings Cross station was bustling with life, people moving about to get to their trains or to say goodbye to others who were leaving, though some stopped to stare at the strange sight that was walking down the station.

It was a young girl, looking to be about 11 years old, with hair as black as obsidian and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing what looked like a boarding school uniform, but what made her a strange sight was the cat resting on her shoulders and the black eyepatch covering her right eye, her left bright emerald green.

While normally having a cat on your shoulders would only draw a few second glances, this cat wasn’t exactly… normal looking either.

Its fur and eyes were bright red and it had a big black bow on the back of its neck, two white pom-poms hanging from its neck. And the way it was looking at everyone like they were amusing to it in some way didn’t help either.

* * *

 

Adriane sighed as she walked, looking for _something_ that would show her where “Platform 9 ¾” were. Honestly, wizards were incredibly annoying when it came to introducing people from non-magical backgrounds into their society. They always just assumed everyone with magic automatically knew where everything was, from the Platform to Diagon Alley to St. Mungo’s, and didn’t even think to consider the unfathomable fact that most Muggle Born or raised didn’t actually know these things. It was infuriating!

A feeling of dark amusement pulsed through her and she smirked slightly, reaching up to scratch Twilight’s chin, making the Devil-turned-cat purr slightly.

“-I’d say, all these Muggles walking about-”

Adriane’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, her eye narrowing when she spotted a large family of redheads walking down the platform. She felt Twilight’s tail brush against her neck, the pulses of _Protect-Care_ calming her and letting her walk toward them.

“Excuse me,” she said softly, making the plump red-haired woman turn to look at her. “I’m afraid I don’t know my way around. Could you tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾?”

The woman looked at her in slight shock, her eyes flickering between her face, her eyepatch and Twilight for a bit before she gave a kind (Fake) smile. “First time Dear?”

She hid a grimace at the wording, but nodded, ignoring the way Twilight lifted her head from her shoulder to stare the woman down. “Yes. I’m afraid my sister’s boyfriend had work to do and my sister herself simply couldn’t come.”

“Don’t worry,” the woman assured her, gesturing with her hand to the shortest redhead. “It’s Ron’s first year too. You just need to go through the pillar between platform 9 and 10.”

She raised an eyebrow, slightly sceptical, but the reassuring waves of _Truth-Save_ made her both relax and glance at the cat on her shoulders in annoyance, because she could also feel waves of amusement coming from her that told her quite clearly that the Devil had known were the platform was all along.

She smiled slightly at the woman and started running at the wall, her eyebrows going under her fringe when she passed through it onto the platform. Mostly because she never thought she would see a red brighter then Twilight but here she was, staring at a red steam engine train that put the Devil on her shoulders to shame.

Waves of dry amusement pulsed through her and she smirked again, walking away from the entrance so she didn’t get run over by someone else.

The proved to be a moot point however, since her trunk bumped into someone as soon as she started moving.

“Ah, fuck!” she said, amusement not her own making it slightly harder to care about the fact she just knocked someone over. ”I didn’t look where I was going, I’m so sorry.” she bent down to help the guy up, grabbing his elbow and pulling him up.

The guy, who had brown hair and grey eyes and was quite handsome and _she was only 11, thank you very much Twilight,_ looked slightly surprised she was able to pull him off the ground with only one hand, but soon brushed it off, giving her an easy grin.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t really looking myself,” he said, glancing at Twilight curiously. “First year?”

She nodded.

He smiled again. “Need a hand?”

She smirked, gripping the top of her trunk and pulling it over her shoulder with little effort, forcing Twilight to move away from them and onto the trunk, grumbling all the while.

“I’m good,” she said, grinning at the guy’s face. “But thanks for the offer. I’m Adriane, what’s your name?”

The guy shook his head as they walked to the train, a befuddled smile on his face. “Cedric. Cedric Diggory.”

She nodded, setting her trunk down once they were in the train.

“Well Cedric Cedric Diggory, know any places to sit?”

The guy gave her a wry smile and she just knew this was gonna be the start of a beautiful (And painful, for him) friendship. Or maybe not, who knows.

“There are lots of empty compartments on the train. I’m sure you can find one to sit in.”

She pouted a little but shrugged, turning around to walk down the train as she waved over her shoulder.

“See you later then Cedric Cedric Diggory.”

She barely heard the resigned sigh the guy let out before she was out of hearing range. Twilight jumped off the trunk and onto the ground, running ahead to help look for compartments.

The Devil found one fairly quickly and they made themselves comfortable, Twilight simply flicking her tail at the trunk and making it float up into the space above the seats so Adriane didn’t have to do it, though not before letting the witch pull out a book to read during the trip.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Adriane reading and Twilight taking a cat-nap on her lap, until the door to their compartment opened not long after the train had left the station. She looked up from her book to raise an annoyed eyebrow at the young redhead she had seen on the station.

“What?” she said irritably, glaring slightly at the kid for pulling her away from the book in her hands.

Said kid shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. “Umm… Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

She stared at the kid for a good bit, before sighing just as he was about to leave and jerking her head at the empty seat in front of her.

“Just don’t be too loud.”

The kid looked grateful but she already had her nose back in her book when he sat down.

What followed was several minutes of awkward silence (For the kid), with the only sounds coming from the train, the turning of pages and the purrs of a cat.

Finally the kid couldn’t take it anymore and blurted out, “What kind of cat is that?”

She glanced at him, annoyed, but answered nonetheless, “She’s a Norwegian forest cat,” she said bluntly.

“No, I mean, I’ve never seen a cat that red before. Is it magical or what?” the kid said, looking at Twilight with suspicion.

“Does it matter? She’s a cat, they do whatever they damn please.”

Now the kid looked annoyed. “Of course it matters, I-” whatever the kid had to say was cut off by the door opening.

“What now?!” she grumbled, closing her book and putting it on the seat next to her, since she obviously wasn’t going to be able to read it in peace.

The one that had opened the door was a blonde boy about her age with grey eyes and an arrogant attitude.

The blonde’s eyes swept over the compartment, briefly stopping at a now awake Twilight, before they settled on her.

“Harriet Potter is supposed to be on the train this year. Have you seen her?”

She carefully kept her annoyance at the name hidden and continued to scowl at the kid.

“That hasn’t been my name for years, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me that.”

It was something she’d talked over with both Twilight and John. If people asked her about her former name, she wouldn’t hide what it was to her, but if not, then she wouldn’t mention it.

The blonde eyed her with interest, while the redhead gaped.

“ _You’re_ Harriet Potter!?”

She whipped around to glare at the kid, happy beyond words that Twilight had set up a silencing ward as soon as the door opened.

“ _That,”_ she hissed, the kid wincing at her tone. “Is _not_ my name. My name is Adriane Constantine and I have never, will never and don’t _want_ to answer to anything else. Do I make myself clear?”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blonde raise an eyebrow at her name, but she ignored it in favour at the bristling redhead in front of her.

“What do you mean it isn’t your name!?” the kid demanded, moving out of his seat with an angry scowl. “You’re Harriet Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived! You can’t just change your name!”

She scowled right back at him, just about to let Twilight maul his ass when the blonde kid interrupted her.

“And let me guess who you are, red hair, freckles, worn clothes and rude to boot? You must be a Weasley.”

She turned to the blonde, eyebrow raised.

“And who’re you then?”

The kid smirked.

“I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

She refrained from snorting at the unintentional (And probably unknowing) James Bond reference, instead nodding and reaching out to shake his outstretched hand.

“You already heard it, but my name is Adriane Constantine, _formerly_ Harriet Potter,” she glared at the redhead as she emphasised formerly, to which he glared right back.

Draco nodded, glancing at the redhead who would now and forevermore be known as Dumbass by her.

“As Miss _Constantine_ said Weasel, Potter is no longer her name. If you can’t respect that I suggest you get out before her Familiar mauls you, as it no doubt wants to do,” Draco smirked at Dumbass as the redhead glanced nervously at Twilight, who was indeed looking at him like she would like nothing more than to rip out his insides with her claws.

Dumbass gulped but glared at Draco.

“You slimy Snake! You did something to her, didn’t you!?” he yelled and wow, really, the eleven year old she had just met did something to her while you were sitting right there and you didn’t notice?

“Alright, that’s it,” she said, irritated beyond belief and caring. “Twilight, throw him out and get rid of his memory of me being Harriet Potter.”

The Devil smiled, still in cat form and therefor making the expression creepy as all Heaven. A flick of the tail later and Dumbass was sprawled out in the corridor with a modified memory and a pair of wet pants.

She turned to Draco, who was now in Dumbass’ previous seat, smirking slightly when she noticed him looking at Twilight with comprehension.

He glanced at her and said with boredom masked awe, “That isn’t a cat, is it?”

She just smirked, leaning back and allowing Draco’s friend, an italian boy named Blaise Zabini who clearly knew what Twilight was the second he saw her, to enter the compartment, introduce himself to her and get a runup on what had just occurred before answering.

“No. No she isn’t.”

The two boys glanced at each other before looking back at her and Twilight.

“If one of us asks, are you even going to answer?”

“Nope!” she said, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously.

Blaise chuckled at his friend, who turned and glared at him.

“I don’t suppose _you’re_ not going to tell me either, are you?”

Blaise just shook his head.

“No I’m not. I do wish to know if I am correct in my assumptions, but I am not Stupid enough to ask for clarification when they clearly don’t want you to know just yet or even at all.”

Draco pouted slightly while she felt feelings of dark amusement and something else that made her cackled.

“She wants him to figure it out on his own,” she answered their inquiring glances, which made Draco huffed and grumble.

They chatted for a bit, getting distracted by the sweets cart coming by and a buck-toothed and obviously nervous Muggle Born opening the compartment door and asking if they had seen a toad, which she replied to by telling her to ask one of the Prefects to perform a summoning charm.

Draco was slightly miffed after the girl had left and asked her why she would help a Mudblood. She just warned him not to use that word in front of her or she’d “Punch him in the fucking face.”

He shut up after that.

They were quiet for a while, until no less then ten minutes from the station, Blaise asks, “Why is your name Constantine?”

She grinned, pet Twilight on the head when she started purring and said, “It’s the name of my Soul Sister’s boyfriend.”

She laughed at their expressions and knew, just knew, that she was going to enjoy fucking over the English Magical Community much more than she had first thought if everyone looked like they had been slapped silly with a fish when she told them that for the first time.

That The-Girl-Who-Lived had a fucking Soul Sister and that that Soul Sister's boyfriend was none other than John-Motherfucking-Constantine.


End file.
